Назло и вопреки
by MenadaVox
Summary: Написано в подарок Tomo на Новый Год - 2011. Слэш. Примерно 730 слов


**Автор:** Menada Vox  
**Бета:** Tykki  
**Фандом:** Черепашки Ниндзя  
**Пейринг:** Шредер/Крэнг  
**Рейтинг:** R (мат)  
**Предупреждение:** редкий фандом; и НЕ НАДО представлять, КАК это их угораздило - берегите мозг.  
**От автора:** подарок на НГ для Tomo.  
**Размещение:** как захочет Tomo.

* * *

**Назло и вопреки**

Назло всем и вопреки всему, он выжил. И продолжал выживать в эти интересные времена, раз за разом. Саки не важно было, кто проклял его - в лучших традициях большого, но не благого соседа его исторической родины. Которого его предки не раз имели в хвост и в гриву на поле боя на протяжении всей мировой истории. Собственными стараниями Саки нынешние интересные времена скоро станут гораздо более интересны для всех, кто попадётся под руку. С одного инопланетного гиганта мысли начиная.

Саки многое потерял, ещё больше приобрёл, но и немало сохранил. И поэтому не был ни настолько слеп, чтобы пропустить очевидное, ни настолько туп, чтобы неправильно его интерпретировать. Но не был и слаб - чтобы сдаться на милость вожделеющего пришельца. Который, однако, пока не начал осаду. Затаился? Готовит план? Наверняка и то, и другое. Инстинкт самосохранения вопил о том, что реализация этого плана усложнит жизнь прямо пропорционально времени, потраченного Крэнгом на его составление. Но существовала вероятность, что Крэнг пока ещё только осмысливает ситуацию. И больше ничем не занимается. А если кто-то рядом с тобой стоит без дела, срочно найди ему это дело, иначе он найдёт его себе сам, а ты потом будешь разгребать последствия.  
Поэтому с понедельника Саки берёт этот проект под кодовым названием «Любовь зла» в свои руки. Игра на своём поле.  
И по своим правилам.  
Ибо не стоит ждать, пока их придумают за тебя.

Саки не станет изобретать колесо. Да здравствуют правила хозяев жизни на все случаи жизни!

Первое: имидж важен, что бы ни утверждало телевидение в угоду разному быдлу.  
С понедельника Саки берёт имя "Шредер". И время от времени будет готовить протеиновый коктейль в общей столовой, демонстративно добавляя в измельчитель подозрительное серое вещество. Взгляд пришельца - в игнор, конечно.

Второе: эксклюзив – наше всё.  
Так что с понедельника лицо Шредера будет видно только зеркалу. Раз в неделю он станет вытаскивать из-за него скрытую камеру. И да, разумеется, в упор не будет замечать, что на Технодроме завелись ужасные сквозняки. Потому что заранее вшил в полы плаща свинцовые пластины, и теперь эффектный взмах, полагающийся любому биг бэду, будет ещё и смертелен. Естественно, не обошлось без бонусов: всё, что пониже спины, с этого момента будет мелькать исключительно в прыжке, и то по большим праздникам. Зато отход с операций станет в разы безопаснее. Ибо тылы начнёт прикрывать лично Крэнг.

Третье: лучшая защита – это нападение.  
Как говорили бывалые воины ещё одного большого и беспокойного соседа его исторической родины, восток - дело тонкое. Восточные чёрные глаза не воспел только ленивый. Очень удобно, кстати. Не выдадут эмоций. Не дадут подсказок. Не оставят сомнений. Многоходовка, мать её. Думай, Крэнг, думай, с чего это вдруг твоему будущему - м-м-м, пропустим определения, а то есть риск серьёзно отвлечься от темы - понадобилось уже много дней исподволь следить за каждым твоим шагом. Неважно, что его на этом не поймаешь - эти уникальные ощущения ни с чем не спутаешь. Сомневайся в каждом слове и жесте. И поддавайся соблазну трактовать каждое сомнение в свою пользу. Как поступит любой уважающий себя мегаманьяк.

Четвёртое: мегаманьякам также свойственно принимать желаемое за действительное, а ещё им свойственны собственничество и паранойя.  
Поэтому с понедельника на Саки начнёт/продолжит/возобновит (нужное подчеркнуть) охоту всё местное телевидение во главе с Мисс Я-Самая-Рыжая. При поддержке и горячем участии зелёной четвёрки.  
Заметка для себя: при случае сравнить цвет их кожи с цветом свежеотпечатанных денег. Приласкать купюру кончиками пальцев. Не забыть поволоку во взгляде! Крэнгу должно хватить на инсульт. И тот ведь не успокоится, пока не уничтожит конкурентов. Учитывая живучесть последних, процесс затянется.

Пятое: если кто-то может развести тебя на эмоции – то это слабость.  
Крутому биг бэду положена только одна. На роль своей единственной слабости Шредер выбрал Учителя Сплинтера. Когда все другие средства потеряют эффективность, Крэнг ещё услышит страстную репетицию некролога суперкрысу. Под влиянием ядовитых паров. Или амитала натрия. Ну, просто крик души. Если не проймёт сразу, благородный Сплинтер тоже услышит подкрепленный сывороткой правды крик души. В виде воззвания к солидарности землян против инопланетных извращенцев. Которое просто не может остаться безответным. А далее - добро пожаловать в партер: Бибоп, Рокстеди, битва-эпик за невинность вашего босса, не забудьте поп-корн, это надолго. Принимаются ставки на победителя. Кстати, нелишне будет поинтересоваться, насколько эффективна дератизация в пост-апокалиптическом городе.

... А когда, устав от мышиной (или крысиной), черепашьей и репортёрской, раз уж на то пошло, возни, экспрессивный мозг наконец облечёт свои чаяния в словесную форму, Саки ответит ему, заламывая брови, и напускное удивление будет гудеть в голосе, резонируя от опостылевшей пришельцу маски:  
- Крэнг, ты что же, хочешь, чтобы я ебал твой мозг? То единственное, что от тебя осталось? Право, мой друг, ты меня обижаешь! А чем, по-твоему, я занимаюсь уже туеву хучу времени?


End file.
